kpopphungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Reward and punishment ideas
Put your suggestion in the comments below, or log in or sign up to edit this page! Reward and punishment ideas for The Sims 3 Hunger Games. New ideas New rewards *A sexy night with taylor swift *A VIP party with all the food they can eat *Give a sim their own sleeping bag in their inventory to use for 2 days *Try for baby with townie (only if male) *Get pregnant and be immune to death challenges untill the baby is born (if female) *Watch a movie or see a game at the stadium *Have that Sim's woohoo with their favorite co-contestant *Have that sim be the only one to beable to sleep on the couch or bed for 2 days *Throw a party with the 3 closest freinds that that sim has *1 "Free-be" out of the next imidiate death challenge *A relaxing spa day *Woohoo with every living contestant *Can bring back 1 previously dead contestant to be part of their team (AKA: if the reborn sim lives, so does the sim who brought them back) *Go have some fun with the Sim's favorite co-contestant on another lot in town *Be given a free makeover *Be given a personal bathroom that only they can enter *Have one of the Sim's least helpful traits be swaped for a more useful one (ex. Athletic) *Get a vacation to either China, France or Egypt for the least amount of days possible. (requires World Adventures *A contestant will marry a townie(or adopt a child if already married) and will be helped in chalenges(if the helper dies chalenge will be over and no contestants will die, use only once a season) *Immunity for the next death challenge New punishments *12 hours in a room with only spoiled, rotten food to eat *locked in a room with a carpet on the ground surounded by fireplace *6 hours out in snowy night with a swimsuit *Be locked in a room along with the Sim's least favorite co-contestant *Have all the contestants be enemies with them *Locked out of the bedroom and couch *Forced to miss the next meal *Stuck in an empty basement for 1 day no food or anything *Stuck in a small glass box inside the reward house so they can see all the amazing things, but can't touch. *Become the servant to Second contestant for the reward *Have the Sim's clothes be stolen and fenced-off for six hours *Be given a randomized personality change (go into CAS and click randomize traits) *Use testingchaeatsenabled true, and buydebug to get the Cursed Sarcophagus of the Kings. And lower the sims energy and have them sleep in it, do this twice. They should come out a mummy. To cure them use the Blessed Sarcophagus of the kings to return them to normal. You have to manually take them out of the blessed sarcophagus. A sim's needs may become static if they use this, if so return it back to dynamic. (requires world adventures) *Make them a Coward (trait) and make them stay in a graveyard for the night *50 Magic Jellybeans, even though it's a lot. If KPopp can't be bothered to make them eat 50, 25 would suffice XD *Be the third wheel on an awful date with Trip and Grace. Used ideas Rewards *Get 3 free snacks. *A hot date *Marriage *Have that Sim's least favorite co-contestant punished Punishments *Get locked out of the bathroom. *Beekeeping *Locked out of the house for six hours. *Have to eat ten magic jelly beans, its luck if they die or not *Be given a intresting makeover. *age transition to elder *Must wear the most ridiculus costume chosen by Kpopp, for 2 days Category:Ideas